warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Bollock? "Bollocks: Slang for testicles. Usually, if I use this, someone has done something to piss me off. If I use bollock, rather than bollocks, it's really bad. It's a rare time I'll call someone a single testicle." Never before have I been so confused about an insult. I verbally what the fucked when I read this. d/^.^\b :Well, calling someone a bollocks, as in a pair of balls is one thing. Insofar as I've seen, it really gets to people if you call them a bollock, i.e. a single ball. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) dude, why did you ban me? I wasn't even online on friday afternoon/night (Bolshack's nessesary backup)-- 20:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Because I'd rather you not go around calling people retards. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) wtf?-- 20:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ordinarily, I'd let it slide, but you've had a problem with Vegas for as long as I remember, and he never called you a retard. He pointed out faults in your work, and then you started getting thick about it. Not the done thing Bolshack. If you have a problem with another user, you come to an admin, you don't start calling names and screaming about how you hate people. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) wait..."vegas adict is such a tard".. 18:59 oct 16th?????????????????????????' I was over a friend's house playing warhammer!'wtf is this? I only just logged on now to see if anyone had made any new comments-- 20:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) and if i did call someone a retard, i'd use the actual word.-- 20:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I find that fairly hard to believe. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) which part? i was over my friends house playing warhammer, or i'd use the actual word instead of "tard"?-- 20:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :The part where you're saying you didn't do it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) well i couldn't'''have because i was at my friends house playing warhammer-- 20:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :You're not making much sense here man. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: To clarify, who'd go to the trouble of trying to stitch you up? //--''Run4My Talk'' my brother, possibly. appart from that i don't know-- 20:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :This really isn't looking good for you. And you're still banned, so I really should block this IP you're using (which raises the question of whether or not you get banned from places so much that a backup is necessary). If you can get me proof, or a beleivable story that says it wasn't you, I'll lift the ban. Otherwise, I'm gonna block your backup IP for the first edit you make that's not on my Talk Page. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ask captain blood bain, if he's on, i was over his house and got him to make a account for the wiki-- 20:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Can't find a Captain anything in the Local List Users. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) weird, i made his account, i'll have` a look for it-- 20:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) weird, i cant find it and i clearly remember making it-- 21:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) fine keep the ban on my main account untill monday/tuesday whenever it goes off, I'm gonna change this so this becomes my mum's account, as she wants to make pages for her eldar army, oh and i bought a chimera today.-- 21:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :That's gonna set off a whole storm of crazy if edits start happening on your pages. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) hmm?-- 21:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) oh, i see what you mean, right, can you tell me which parts of the Argent Vanguard, Azeroth, and LRV M23 pages are canon friendly?-- 21:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) just tell me which sections of those pages are cannon friendly after you read them, i'm not logging off/going anywhere.-- 21:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) oh, and i've noticed during my quick look through your chat page, vegas adict doesnt seem to like alistar all too much ^^-- 21:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello, this is not BOLSHACK but I'm using his a/c as I haven't got one soz for Vegas hatever being insulted the other nite my youngest was trying to have a go like his bro does no harm was meant but Ross is autistic and has a few probs thanks Dawn Bolshack's mum Ok. Eh, this is going to sound really pedantic here, but that's not really proof, or all that convincing. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) mum wants to know why you take so long to answer, that and i was cooking when she typed the message-- 22:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) anyway, i'm going on wow now so she'll take over-- 23:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello it's me if you dont believe me his mum I can understand why cos you've no idea who is typing the message anyway enough of that who is the best admin to speak to about Eldar as I have a few queries :Right, I'll give you the beneif of the doubt. If this bites me in the ass, I won't be happy. I know my stuff, but the community in general are a knowledgeable lot, and can generally drop a few tips on an article's talk page once it's created. Some less kindly than others, but that's how things go on the internet. Ask anyone, Admin or not, and you're likely to get an answer. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) thnx for that I'm still trying to get the 3 of us separate email addresses to save trouble but once I sort out my army I'll have a go I have a craftworld - Iybraesil, and have an Avatar a troop of Banshees, Dire Avengers, Fire dragons,Swooping Hawks,a Wave Serpent, and an Exarch on a jetbike, so, so far so good! By the way I'm getting Bolshack a Mars Pattern Warhound Titan for xmas so he can play Apocalypse anyway enough from me for tonight, and thnx again Dawn aka Jadedragon *whisper* i'm backkk....--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :*Loads Arbites Shotgun* O rly? //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) you can shove that shotgun up my chimera's ass. Azeroth feedback please, added a new section--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :That depends. Is the exhaust exposed? If not, it'll be going in through the viewing ports. Nyahahahaha! //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I warn you, those extra promethium tanks arent for decoration, muhahaha--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'll pump them full of buckshot so. That stuff's not petrol. It ignites on contact with air. Ki-ki-ki-ah-ah-ah! //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) and then my orbital defense platform swings around and then lasers you into nothing-ness.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Already shot down by my fleet. I'm a meticulous planner. *Fake Frenc accent* You weel nod ged ewey from me. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) to outland! *grunty voice* "run away!"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) High lords of Terra announce Run4 a heretic for firing on a........... are you imperial or chaos?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Depends. Technically, I could go Inquisitor and pre-empt your declaration of Heresy. Or go Chaos and hunt you down wherever you go. Again: *Fake French Accent* You weel nod ged ewey from me. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) you did fire first, btw--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Null if I make an Inquisitorial Declaration of Heresy. Above all authority. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Who's the HERETIC, ALISTAR?!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :You, for denying Chaos, the one truth of the Universe. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) dude, my chapter parctically lives next door to the eye of terror, i think i know a lil' bit about chaos--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :So they're corrupt? //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) who is?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) your guys. they said thet they now all about chaos because they live next dor to them, mabye the inqiator should declare you heretical... Doombringer99 21:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Ha, you want corrupt, go see Kuhblam's little gold bozos XD--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) they know all about chaos cause they live next door to them? thats like going over to your chaos marine nabours and asking for a cup of sugar >.>--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: or asking a chaos dreadnought for a skin transplant for that matter.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 1:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :That's just insult to injury. Chaos Dreadnoughts have no skin. Not much anyway . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) at least kublams "gold bozos" were his own idea and HE dint copy halo and WoW... <_< Doombringer99 21:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 and if my chapter is heretical because their homeworld is NEAR to the eye of terror, what does that make Cadia?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) And what about the dark angels? their homeworld is near the eye of terror aswell.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Cadia doesn't have a Warp Portal on it. It can't even be compared. And Caliban was destroyed, if you bothered to read about it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm talking about '''THE ROCK, and the crone world portal only gives invasions, not take overs--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:32, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The does seem to be a difference between a warp rift, and a crone world portal, run4.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, there is. One is a negative Space Wedgie, and the other links to one of the points in the universe that birthed a Chaos God. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Bah, We're straying off subject. Have a quick look over the additions to my homeworld page, tell me if their cannon-friendly-ish/whatever/gotohell/iateyourballs/otherrandomshit, yea.....--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) well, seeing as the crone worlds are all in the eye of terror, sounds like4 a warp portal to me. Doombringer99 21:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC)Doom dude, i'm not listening to you considering you can't even spell Inquisitor right >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) He's making sense Bolshack. And you're in no position to talk with all your ripoffs. If the new parts are the bases, they're ok so far. And the Crone Worlds are even worse than normal Warp Portals. Again, they were the original Eldar Homeworlds. As in, the focal points for Slaanesh's birth. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) dude, just read the bloody page...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Listen, just because I have enough of a brain to create my own chapter and not STEAL everything from WoW and halo, doesnt mean you have to be a jerk. And i can spell INQUISITOR right! Doombringer99 21:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 yea, you can now that i showed you how it's spelt >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) your chapter's one of the cursed ones? you unluck son of a biatch.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:43, October 19, 2009 (UTC) unlucky*--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:43, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Shut up bolshak, you talk alot of crap for someone who cant even create his own space marine chapter without ripping EVERYTHING OFF OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT AND HALO!!! Doombringer99doombringer99 Both of you! Cool the jets. Don't get snotty. Otherwise, I ban you both. Now, Bolshack, read carefully through the last post I made and you'll see my comments. Go ahead. *waves hands* //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) he started it... Doombringer99 21:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 thats sad, thats sad that you can't even spell my account's name right.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) but ok ill say im sorry if he does. Doombringer99 21:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 finally.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) mabye i dont WANNA spell it right! im tring to aaplogise but your not making it easy! >=( Doombringer99 21:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Honestly, I couldn't give a crap. You both apologise, and you both cop on, or you're both out. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Fine, sorry doom, just don't make random comments without asking why i did the things i did. oh, and run4, what page did you put the post on???--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) fine, im sorry bolshack Doombringer99 21:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 run4? >.> hello? <.< are you down here? V.V where the hell are you? ^.^ --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Erm... Bolshack... your not fooling anyone. I checked Recent Changes and the Editing History looking to see who that was... and your name came up. KuHB1aM 22:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Apologise or you're out again. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) If you mean appologise to doombringer, i did.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) or do you mean them? --> >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) wish i could make arrows--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) wait, what are you talking about run? he did aplogize to me. Doombringer99 22:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 run4's making no sense now, maybe my Azeroth webpage made his brain explode--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :You did too. Sorry bout that. Was busy with other stuff too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC)